


Bright

by DreamerAlly21



Series: Supernatural X Reader Imagines Collection [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: Requested by a friend, AitanaTheFangirl:“Reader likes Cas. He’s adorable, sweet, and kind of a goofball. So she tells him that.” Combined with my idea of Cas and the Reader star gazing.(Title comes from the song Bright by Echosmith)





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AitanaTheFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitanaTheFangirl/gifts).



> Hey everyone! This will be my first time writing Cas in a major role, so please leave honest feedback if you choose to do so! Thank you!

“You sure you’ll be fine?” Dean asks, his voice stern and face completely serious.  
“God, Dean. For the tenth time, yes. I can hold my own for one night. Three days if i wanted to.”  
Dean’s eyebrows quickly rise to his forhead the same time his mouth opens to protest before Sam cut in.  
“Dude, hey. She said she’s fine. Let’s just go. We’ll be back tomorrow morning-afternoon tops.”  
Dean narrows his eyes at me one more time.  
“...Fine. Remember, open the door for no one, one of us will call you first. Keep your gun loaded and your phone charged.”

“Dean, i know. I can still protect myself. I’ve been a hunter for how many years? Besides, I think you both should worry more about your own safety than mine.”  
“We will.” Sam assures me with a small smile, then gives his brother a quick bitchface as if to silently say _just trust her_.  
Finally, Dean nods, relaxing the tension in his shoulders somewhat.  
“Yeah, all right. Be good.” He pats my shoulder a little roughly, but i can sense the underlying care.  
“Of course.”  
“See ya, Y/N.” Sam says, bending his tall frame to give me a hug, which i return.  
“Bye, Sam.”  
Dean’s Impala pulls out of the parking lot a minute later. 

I sigh through my nose as i look around our motel room that didn’t seem to have a particular theme for once.  
Research papers and books used earlier today were both still scattered messily on the small table in the corner of the room. There are two double beds, one having already been claimed by Dean. I rest my back against the other bed’s headboard, grabbing the remote atop its covers to turn on the tv.

Two episodes of mediocre motel cable watched, microwaved leftovers eaten, and a now organized table later, i find myself pacing to the rhythm of my restless thoughts. Even with the tv’s cheerful voiceover during some fancy restaurant commercial, i can’t shake the feeling of loneliness that is slowly making itself known. I decide to step outside in hopes it will help clear my head.  
As i’m closing the door behind me, a gust of wind fills my lungs the same time i hear a sound of wings gently flapping.  
“Hello, Y/N.” 

The deep voice makes my heart skip a beat, but not out of fear.  
The male of average height with short hair- black as the night sky above us stands stiffly in the shadows. The motel’s namesake neon sign near its enterance combined with the golden glow of a lamp from inside the room’s closed curtains surround him like a halo, making him appear more like the angel he really is.  
“Cas! What’re you doing here?” I ask, feeling the emptiness lift and being replaced with happiness.

“I sensed you were in distress.” Cas turns his head left to right slowly, our surroundings almost devoid of human interaction miles beyond the plot of land the aging building rests. With Dean’s Impala gone, only one unidentifiable truck belonging to someone equally unknown remains. “But i don’t understand. There appears to be no reason for it.”  
I thank any god who is listening that either my blush doesn’t show or Cas is choosing not to acknowledge it.  
“Oh! Um, i was just thinking about how lonley i felt tonight before you arrived...” I trail off.

“Why are you not with Sam and Dean?”

I lower myself on the top, narrow concrete step leading to our door, feet resting lazily on the bottom one.  
Cas sits next to me, tucking his knees together, but somehow still leaves little room in between our thighs or shoulders, and folds his hands together on his lap. 

“They went back to hunt the Werewolves that gave us trouble last night. The one that ran away after trying to bite me, especially. Dean didn’t want me to go along this time in case i got hurt again.”  
“How are your injuries?” Cas asked, lightly placing one of his palms on my right jacket sleeve where the Werewolf had scratched and pinned me down.  
“Better.” I smile, manuvering the other sleeve off so i can pull up my shirt sleeve. Instead of where identical claw marks would have been, the skin is smooth and undamaged.  
“Thank you for healing me.” I add quietly.  
“You’re welcome.” Cas nods slightly with his own unique, small smile.

His hand is still on my arm and i wonder if he can sense how my heart is pounding steady like a drum inside of me.  
The truth is, i have feelings for the sweet Angel. Feelings beyond just a crush. They are ones i have developed for months now and only seem to be getting stronger. Sam says if i don’t say anything, it will continue to hurt and i need to seize my moment. I just can’t do it yet.

I take a deep breath and strain my neck to stare at the stars. White lights dotted across the black sky’s backdrop fill my vision. Familiar constellations begin to take shape. I feel my body relaxing at the beautiful sight.  
“Cas? What were stars like in Heaven?”  
I see out of the corner of my eye Cas’ head also beggining to lean back to watch the night view. He is quiet for a moment, eyes squinted in deep thought before speaking slowly.  
“They were like souls. Multiple. Vibrant. Brighter than anything existing on Earth. My brothers would say our Father made more than a million, maybe more than that, some that would never be visible to any being- Angel or human. Perhaps He made them for His own enjoyment.”

“Wow. That’s beautiful.”  
“Y/N...” Cas mutters, his ocean blue-eyed gaze starting deep into my own eyes, possibly deeper.  
“A shooting star!” I gasp.  
As i say this, a white streak quickly paints the midnight sky in a flash.  
“That star doesn’t appear to be wounding anybody.”  
“You’re such a goofball!” I laugh.  
“I- I don’t understand.”  
“Hurry! Make a wish!”

I close my eyes for a minute, wishing with all my heart. When i open them, Cas is still looking intensly at me, a little softer this time.

“What was your wish?”  
I freeze for a moment. Do i tell him? Wishes are supposed to be kept secret, right? Cas is so trusting though. Sam’s advice echo in my heart. I swallow my nervousness, even though i can still hear the bashfulness in my voice.  
“Well... Um, i wished i could find the strength to tell a very special someone how i feel about them. How adorable and sweet they are. How much I... I love them.”  
“I have a confession to make.” Cas states after a brief pause.  
“What is it?”  
“I am in love with someone too.”  
My heart drops for a second before lifting higher than i thought possible at what he says next.

“She is you, Y/N.”

Cas leans in before i can register what is happening and in the span of seconds our lips touch and pull apart.  
I also feel my lips stretching into a smile reaching toward my ears.  
“I saw that in a movie once. Was that ok?” He murmurs.  
“It’s better than ok.” I whisper, leaning in for a deeper kiss while Cas does the same. 

Our love for each other seemed to shine more bright than every star in the sky that night.


End file.
